Do I Know You?
by Zanett
Summary: Over the weekend, there was a big party. While at the party, something happened. Buffy cant get it out of her mind, but yet she wont tell anyone. What happens when others find out her little secret? Spuffy!
1. Questioning and school

'Do I know you?'  
  
By: Zanet

(please read and review!)

It was a normal every day for Buffy Anne Summers. She always has this. _'oh I gotta do this and that.'.._ Mood on her mind. It's always been an excuse that she tells everyone, so they wont find out her secret.  
  
'So..whos next on the list of students?' the principle asked.

'Oh..we have Buffy Summers..' The guidance counselor said as she flipped through the big stack of white papers.

'Then lets get her up here..shes..oh my..look at these records..burnt down a school gym..interesting..and exactly how did this happen? Why is this girl not in Juvi?'

'I'm not sure. I think she said that it was..um..asbestos..'

'That's nice to know. Just please...get her up here immediatly. We need to have a little chat.' he ordered.

'Yes sir.' she said walking away.  
  
It was the middle of third period, when the intercom went off.._oh please dont let it be for me..please please.._ Buffy thought in her mind.

Then it was said...

'Mrs. James I need to see Buffy Summers in the counselors office...'

'She'll be right there.' Mrs. James responded as she clicked the intercom off.

'Thank you.'

'You heard her Buffy..now get going'

'Oh but Mrs.James..I'm not done with my test yet.' Buffy said as she kept thinking of ways to get out of going to the office.

'What do you mean by test? Buffy.we havent even started testing yet?'

'Oh..I..I knew that..I was just..um..I meant my homework..I needed to do some last minute changes on it..you know..' Buffy once again tried to cover up.

'Miss Summers..please..just go, and stop making excuses.' The class laughed as Buffy stood up and walked out the door.  
  
'Oh its always gotta be Buffy do this, and oh Buffy do that. Why me? What have I ever done to anyone?' Buffy talked to herself as she walked down the empty hallways. When suddenly...  
  
SMACK!  
  
'Oh my god! I'm so sorry.' Buffy cried, as she helped the familiar blonde pick his things up. She had run straight into him.

'You know..u really should watch where you are going. Someone could very well get hurt.' The blonde replied with a smirk on his face.

'I know..Its just..' she began, but he interrupted.

'What's the hurry pet? Late for class?' he asked.

'oh.no.you see they called me up to the office, and that's where I'm headed.' She replied in a not too happy way.

'Oh I see. Did you do something wrong?' he asked.

'No..you see..I..um..well its none of your business what I do.' She responded in a smart elect type of way.

'Getting tense are we pet? Don't think I don't remember what happened last Saturday night! I know you felt something pet!'

'No! Look. I have to go. So just let me go.' She begged.

'No can do pet.' He then grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

'Stop it!' she pulled away, and took off up to the office. 'What a jerk!' He just smirked evily and walked out the door.  
  
In the office...  
  
'So Miss Summers. What do you know about the party that happened over the weekend? Word has it that you were there?' the principle asked.

'Um. I don't know. I.I was only there for a second.' she lied. But then all these flashbacks came into her mind. That Blonde. His taste. _Oh god_.

'Look at me. What do you know?' he demanded an answer.

'I don't know anything! Ok!' she said with anger in her voice.

'Do you know this boy?' he then held up a picture of the blonde she had seen in the hall not long ago, who she had also been with that night at the party.

'No sir I don't. Why?' she looked at him as she lied. 'Because he is the reason for all of this. Its his fault you're in this office right now.'

'What did he do?' she asked.

'That's none of your business. Its private.'

'So why did I have to be called up here if it's none of my business?' she asked.

'Questioning. Which thankfully I'm done now So you may return to your class Miss Summers.' He gave her a small smile, then she walked out into the hall once again.  
  
_What a nightmare today has been_. She thought to herself, as she walked down the empty hall once again.  
  
'Well how did it go?' The blonde stepped out from the corner. 'Anything interesting?' he smirked as he bit his bottom lip.

'No. Fortunately not. Spike why are you following me?' she asked.

'Because I can.' He replied. Then pulled her closer to him.

'Do I even know you?' she looked at him once again.

'Oh do you? You know me well and dirty pet. Don't you remember?' he licked his lips with lust on his mind.

'Fortunately I don't want to. That was a one-time thing, and believe me, It's never going to happen again! Ever Spike!' she looked him in the eyes, and then pulled away.

'Don't be so sure love.' He grinned.

'I don't have to be. I already know Spike.' She walked off, and down the hall to return to her class.

'And things couldn't get any worse could they?' She sighed.  
  
(So what do you think? I know. Awful! I was bored, and wanted to try something new. Should I continue? I had started this a few days ago, and already forgot what I was going to do. But got any ideas? I'll make another chap soon. Please review! Thanks! And I will have a bit more Spuffy action involved too. )


	2. Last Saturday Night

'Do I Know You?'  
  
Ch.2  
  
By: Zanet  
  
(Please read and review. Thanks! And let me know what u thought of this  
chapter. I hope it's a bit better than the last.)  
  
Last Saturday.  
  
'So pretty lil lady, Want to dance?' the handsome blonde asked.

'Sure.' Buffy responded as she made direct eye contact with him.

'What's your name?' he asked her as they walked out to dance.

'Does it really matter now?' she smirked as she pressed against him.

'Not at all. Lets dance!' he grinned, and stood there as she drove him crazy with the way she was moving her hips.

'Oh god pet. You're driving me crazy!' he moaned in pleasure.

'I can do even more if you'd like.' She gave him that look that told him that I want you! And you can have me. He responded in his mind.

'Come with me pet. I know some place we can have even more fun.' He grabbed her hand, and pulled her with him upstairs to an empty room.

'What's in here?' she asked.

'Me.' He responded, as he grabbed her, and pulled her close to him.

'Oh Spike. I want you!' she moaned at his touch, as he slid his hand under the back of her shirt.  
  
He rubbed her lower back, and made her moan his name even more.

She slipped off his shirt, and kissed his chest all over.

Soon they lost their pants, and everything else that was covering them.

Within a minute, he was inside her.

She screamed his name now with pleasure running through her body.

Then they made love.

'Can I get you another drink?' he asked her as she sat on his lap.

'No. I'm just fine. I really should get going you know, its getting late.' She said as she turned around and gave him a quick kiss.

'Are you sure pet?'

'I'm positive!' she smiled.

'I guess I'll see you around?' he asked.

'Yeah. Maybe. Up to you not me.'

'Very well then. Can I walk you home or something?' he offered.

'No thanks. I can do it alone.' She smirked, then stood up, and walked away, then out the door.  
  
Back to the present night.  
  
'Oh god! This cant be happening to me! What have I done to myself? I can't stop thinking of him! What did he do to me that night? Why did I have to let him in?' Buffy tried to get him off her mind, but couldn't.

'Buffy dear who are you talking to?' Joyce said as she could have sworn she heard her daughter talking to someone.

'No one mom! Just reading a story!' she lied. She was really good at that. Considering her father had done it all the time when she was younger.

'Ok. Dinner will be ready soon. So get cleaned up.'

'Ok mom!' She smiled, and then it hit her again. Him. The thought of him kissing her all over. She hated the thought, but yet it felt so good, and yet, so wrong at the same time.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
'Buffy could you get that I'm a bit busy dealing with the dinner!' Joyce asked her daughter.

'Alright mom. I got it.' She smiled, and then picked up the phone.

'Hello?' she said. 'Hello pet...' It was him! The last person she wanted to talk to! _Oh God! What am I supposed to say to him?_ She thought to herself.  
  
Things are going to get a bit interesting!  
  
(So how was it? Did you like the flashback? Was it any better than the first chapter? Please review! So I can know whether or not to continue. Should I do another chapter? What do you think? Please review! Thanks! It really helps when you review! )


	3. Mysterious call

'Do I Know You?'  
  
Ch.3  
  
by: Zanet  
  
(Thanks for all of the reviews! not too many, but I have chosen to go on and continue the story. Anyways..here is the next chapter. Enjoy!!!)  
  
Spike had just suprised Buffy with a phone call....  
  
'Spike..what do you want, and how did you find out my phone number?' Buffy demanded an answer.  
  
'Oh poor poor little lost girl. Can you not remember?' he asked.  
  
'Thankfully..no. And I dont want to.' she sighed. 'Look..I'm a bit busy right now, so what do you want?'   
  
'I was thinking maybe we could talk, and even get together again.'  
  
'ugh..in your dreams Spike!' Buffy yelled.  
  
'Ewe..Buffys got a boyfriend..' Buffys little sister Dawn came barging into her room.  
  
'Dawn! What are you doing in my room?' Buffy asked.  
  
'I dont know..just thought I'd see what you were doing.' she smiled innocently.  
  
'Oh really..well does this sound like fun to you...oh baby..I want you..I love you so much..' she quickly began to make nasty noises so Dawn would get grossed out and leave.   
  
'Ewe..gross! You're sick Buffy!' Dawn then took off out of Buffys room and ran downstairs. 'Mommy..Buffys being sick again!' she tattle taled.  
  
'Buffy! What have I told you about that?' Joyce said.  
  
'But mom..she was in my room again.' Buffy cried.  
  
'Shes your little sister, and you need to be nice to her..' Joyce told her.  
  
'I dont care mom!' Buffy slammed her door, then went back to her phone conversation.   
  
'Oh Buffy..I loved the sound effects..I know you want me again..and dont you dare try and get out of it!' Spike grinned as he spoke in a seductive tone of voice.  
  
'Spike stop it. You've already got me in enough trouble as it is. What more do you want?' she asked.  
  
'I want you..' he replied.  
  
'Oh get over it already. Not gonna happen!' she hung the phone up in discust. 'God he's so immature. I hate him!'   
  
At Spikes...  
  
'She wants me. I know she does. She cant go much longer without me. I know her.' he said to himself as he sat on his bed smoking a cigarette.  
  
He took a look around his place. ' I mean..look at me..I've got it all..everything a girl could want. Money. Car. My own house. what more could they want?'  
  
When Spike was 17 his parents were killed in a car accident. So he got to keep everything they had. Which included an already paid for house. Not too bad of a deal for an 18-year-old. He hated his parents. To him, they were just not too pleasant. Always sending him away, and making him do this and that. It drove him crazy. So now, he's the big party boy. He gets to have all the parties with the beer and all that stuff. He quit school after his parents died, but still hangs around in the halls while others are at class. He's a man of mystery. A true one.   
  
At the Summers residence...  
  
'Buffy..why are you not eating?' Joyce asked her oldest daughter.  
  
'Because I'm not hungry. Had a big lunch.' she replied.  
  
'And since when did you start eating lunch again? You never used to..?'   
  
'Oh a few months back.' Buffy responded to her mothers question as the thought of.._Like she really cares?_ ran through her mind. Then started towards the door.  
  
'Where do you think you're going?' Joyce asked.  
  
'Out. I figured it'd be nice to talk a walk out in the dark. Oh come on mom..I'm going to Willows..she just called..and asked if I'd like to come over and study with her for tomorrows history test..' she lied.  
  
'Alright..but be home by 10 or else I'm grounding you again!' Joyce told her once again.  
  
'I promise I'll be home by 10...' she smiled slightly as she said that, then walked out the door. She stepped out onto the street, and thought to herself_...hmm..where could I go? party? club? Hey I've got a few hours..so what they hey!_ she smirked, then walked off.  
  
(To Be Continued...)  
  
(so how was that chapter? was it ok? Just need to know, so I can improve on the next one. Any ideas, suggestions? Please be nice when you review..I hate it when I get mean reviews! Thats just rude..lol..anyways..Ch.4 will be up soon! maybe even today. lol. ok..well for those of you who are reading my other story..'The One for Me' I'm sorry that I havent updated, and I promise that I will have another chapter up soon. Ch.3 of that story is just so long, and it needs to be worked on before I post it. I told u before that it takes time for that story just to let you know. And I'm still working on it. Well..please review! Thanks! Zanet!)


	4. Saving Me

**'Do I Know You?'**   
  
Ch.4  
  
by: Zanet  
  
(I'm so sorry I havent updated in a while. I've been so busy these past few weeks. All last week for instance, I was at my nanas, and was unable to update. I promise I will update again soon. Tomorrow I am going with my nana on vacation. We wont be back again till Saturday. So I'll update after that. Then from August 7th-August 13th, I wont be able to update, because I am going out of state. I dont have a lap top, yet. I should be getting one around Christmas. Yay! Then I can update more! well..here it is..another chap. Enjoy! Please read and Review! Thanks. Zanet!)  
  
previously..  
  
'Where do you think you're going?' Joyce asked.  
  
'Out. I figured it'd be nice to talk a walk out in the dark. Oh come on mom..I'm going to Willows..she just called..and asked if I'd like to come over and study with her for tomorrows history test..' she lied.  
  
'Alright..but be home by 10 or else I'm grounding you again!' Joyce told her once again.  
  
'I promise I'll be home by 10...' she smiled slightly as she said that, then walked out the door. She stepped out onto the street, and thought to herself..._hmm..where could I go? party? club? Hey I've got a few hours..so what they hey!_ she smirked, then walked off.

Now..  
  
Buffy walked on down Revello Drive. She walked to the house she was at last Saturday night for the party. She sighed. _Should I go in or not?_ she asked herself. _In._ she answered, then walked up to the doorstep and knocked on the door.   
  
A tall blonde haired boy answered the door. 'well well well look who finally decided to show up. You here for another shag?' he asked.  
  
'You know thats just wrong Spike. Do you ever think of anything besides sex?' she asked him  
  
'Is that even a question to be asking me?' he smirked.  
  
'Oh..your pathetic. I knew I never should've came over here.' Buffy said to him.  
  
'Dont say that. you know you want me again. I can see it in your eyes. Thats why you're here. You want me dont you?' he asked as he grabbed her arm.  
  
'Maybe. I prefer not to answer that.' she responded.  
  
'Maybe? Well to me that means yes..now come inside.'  
  
'I'm not coming in there again!' she yelled. 'Now let go of me!'  
  
'Make me!' he looked her in the eyes and said.  
  
'I will..' she picked her knee up, and kneed him right in the middle. Where the sun dont shine.   
  
He let go of her and screamed in pain. 'Oh..bloody hell! Why do the women always go for that spot at the wrong time?' he asked himself.  
  
Buffy laughed, then started walking down the street once again.   
  
'Get back here!' Spike yelled as he chased after her.  
  
'You'll have to catch me first!' she yelled, then took off running. As she ran fast, she nearly tripped. 'Damn..what a night to be wearing high heeled boots, and a long skirt.' she said to herself.   
  
He ran fast after her. Then suddenly she dissappeared. 'What the?'  
  
'A ha! Shortcut!' she said as she turned down the alley in between two buildings. 'Oh this is just great..a dead end..'  
  
'Dead ends right pretty little girl..' she heard a mans voice say.  
  
'What? Who are you? What do you want?' she asked him.  
  
'I want to taste you..' the mans voice sounded even closer.  
  
'I dont do strangers.' she said. Then suddenly he popped out of nowhere and cornered her. She screamed as he grabbed her. 'Ahhh! Spike! Someone help!'   
  
'Oh shut up!' the man said as he covered her mouth.  
  
'Buffy?' Spike heard her scream, and looked around but didnt see her. 'Where are you?' he then turned and seen a man standing in front of her in an alley. 'Hey! Get away from her! Shes mine!' he said as he ran over, and pulled the strange man off of her.  
  
Buffy looked scared as she stared at them.   
  
'I dont think so! I found her. Shes mine. ' the man told Spike.  
  
'Forget you.' Spike said as he punched the man to the ground, then grabbed Buffy and took off to his house with her in his arms. He carried her inside his house. 'Its alright love. I'm here.'  
  
'Spike..who was that man?' she asked him.  
  
'I'm not sure. But you owe me an apology. I just saved your ass back there.' Spike demanded an apology from her.  
  
'Look..I'm sorry ok. Sorry that I even came back over here..so dont even think...' she began, but was interrupted by his lips pressing against hers in a deep kiss.  
  
At first she was shocked, but then couldnt resist but to allow him in. She opened her mouth, and granted entrance to his tongue. He kissed her long and hard. Then just as it began to deepen, she pulled away for a breath. They sat there for a minute looking eachother into the eyes. Then he couldnt take it anymore. He pulled her in for another long kiss. As the kiss went on, clothes were lost. She moaned at the pleasure he was giving her.   
  
They went on, and made love. Then were interrupted when...  
  
The clock struck 10:00 pm.(To Be Continued..grr..I know..such a sad place to end it..but please review, adn let me know what you think. Thanks!) 


	5. Trouble Once Again

**'Do I Know You?'**  
  
Ch. 5   
  
By: Zanet  
  
(This is one of the best chaps yet, I think. Read and Review. Let me know what you think. Thanks! Zanet)

previously...  
  
Spike and Buffy had just made love once again after he seduced her.  
  
Then they were interrupted when..  
  
The clock struck 10:00 pm.Now...'Oh my God!' Buffy yelled as she stood up.  
  
'Whats wrong pet?' Spike asked her.  
  
'I was supposed to be home by 10! Moms gonna kill me!' she said as she quickly grabbed her clothes, and put them on.  
  
'Whats the hurry?' he asked.  
  
'Well..hello..moms gonna kill me! I'm gonna be grounded, and then I'll never be able to..um..nevermind. It doesnt matter. I just have to go!' she told him then rushed towards the door.  
  
He stood up, then blocked the door.  
  
'Spike..let me go.' she yelled.  
  
'Or what?' he asked.  
  
'Or else you'll never see me ever again!' she replied in a serious tone of voice.  
  
'Oh like thats possible. Do I at least get a kiss good night?' he asked.  
  
She sighed. 'Fine. But make it quick.'   
  
He smirked, then just as he leaned in to kiss her, she kneed him in his middle once again.   
  
Then off she went. Out the door. As fast as she could run, she ran all the way to her house. She snuck back in her window instead of going through the front door. She got inside only to find her mother sitting on her bed in the dark.   
  
'Young lady...where have you been?' Joyce's arms were crossed as she looked at her oldest daughter. 'I told you to be back home no later than 10! Look at the time..'  
  
Buffy turned and look at the clock to see that it was now 11:30pm. 'Mom..I..'  
  
'No! No excuses Buffy. You are grounded until further notice!' she yelled in a serious tone of voice.   
  
'But mom..I can explain..'   
  
'Nope. Not taking any more excuses. You are grounded! Now.. tomorrow morning you will get up early and clean the house. ' Joyce told her daughter.  
  
'But..' she started.  
  
'No buts..you are going to do it. And let me guess..you werent studying.. Am I right?' Joyce asked.  
  
'I was..seriously...and I learned a whole lot doing it. Its history..trust me..' Buffy lied once again. But really she was telling the truth. Making love goes back way into time. So she was doing something that related to history.   
  
'I dont wanna hear it. Go to bed. You've got a lot to do tomorrow!' she said as she walked out of the room, and closed the door.  
  
Buffy sighed, then sat down on her bed. 'It was history.' she whinned as she changed into her pajamas, then crawled into bed. 'Note to self..never trust him again! Ever!' Then she drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was truely going to be a long day, and she was going to hate it.  
  
(To be Continued.)  
  
(well..I posted 2 chaps today. I will have more out later. I think this chapter has been pne of the best. What do you think? please review! Thanks. Zanet!) 


	6. A New Thing With More Trouble

**'Do I Know You?' **

**Ch. 6**

**by: Zanet**

( ok..this is going to be the last time I post for a whole few weeks. School is about to start, and I apologize for any inconvience. I will post new chaps whenever I can. I have such a busy year ahead of me, and need to focus more on school instead of other things. Well here is this next chap. Enjoy! Zanet) -Please read and review!-

Peviously..Buffy had been out past her curfew of 10pm. So she has been grounded.

Next Morning....

Buffy woke up extra early so she could clean the house like her mother said. She cleaned it all up. Spotless. Her mother was impressed.

'I'm impressed..you actually did what I told you to for once..' Joyce told her daughter.

'So does this mean I get ungrounded?' Buffy asked with a cute smile.

'Nice try sweetie. But fortunatly no..your're still grounded until further notice. Which that should be at least 3 weeks...'

'3 weeks? But...I..I..' Buffy looked frustrated.

'Not if, ands, or buts about it Buffy. You are grounded, and there is no way that you are going to get out of this one. So right now..I think you should do something useful. Cook dinner, and make it good.' Joyce demanded.

'Oh mom! I've been being useful. Do I have too?' Buffy begged, as she tried to get out of it.

'Sorry to say this, but yes. You have to do this. If you want to prove yourself useul to me, and get ungrounded then do it!' Joyce gave her this look that told Buffy she was serious.

'Alright...fine. I'll do it..' Buffy sighed, then walked into the kitchen, and started looking in the cabinets for something to fix. She finally found a deal for making pasta. She did just that. Then she set the table.

'Buffy...this is nice. Once again I'm very impressed. But you're still grounded. ' Joyce smiled.

Buffy frowned.

'Dawn..your sister will be doing dishes tonight and for the next few weeks. So you get a break. Andit gets to be chore free..' Joyce smiled.

'Yay!' Dawn cheered and gave Buffy this look that made Buffy very jealous of her sister.

'But Mom! Thats not fair! Why do I get stuck doing all of her chores?' she asked.

'Dont push it young lady! Do You want me to add a whole week of yard work into your grounding?'

'No..' Buffy let out a sigh, then went to clean the dishes. She finished and left to the bathroom to get her shower. As soon as she was about to walk into the bathroom, Dawn ran in, and shut the door in Buffys face giggling.

'Ha ha! I get it first!' Dawn laughed.

'Damnit Dawn!' Buffy cursed.

'Mommy! Buffy said a bad word again!' Dawn yelled.

'Buffy Anne Summers! Go to your room and get to bed! I dont want to hear anymore..you're grounded, and you have more to do tomorrow. So you best get to bed early...Now!' Joyce yelled at her daughter.

'Grr..' Bufffy mumbled to herself. Then walked to her room and closed her door. Then sat on her bed. She changed into her tank top and loose pants pjs. She had no idea that her blinds were open. When suddenly...

'Oh Buffy Buffy Buffy..' Spike moaned from outside her window.

'Oh just great..' she sighed, then went to te window and opened it. 'What do you want?' she asked him.

'I was hoping you'd be up for some dancing..' he smirked as he referred to not the regular type of dancing, but the sex way of it.

'Sorry..cant. I'm grounded.' she smiled.

'Oh but haven't you heard?'

'Heard what?' she asked.

'Of the new way of being ungrounded..' he replied.

'And whats that?' she asked.

'Its called sneaking out the window, and not telling mumsy.' he smirked and grabbed her arm.

'Spike no! I cant! I'd never be able to get away with it...' she looked at him in a serious way.

'Please..' he frowned, and gave her his simply irrisistable look

She sighed. ' Fine! I give..but let me get changed.'

'You look fine pet..'

'Oh for Gods sake Spike! I'm in my pajamas..I cant go out like this!' she walked over to her dresser, then he came inside.

'I didnt invite you in. So who said you could come in?'

'I invited myself..' he smirked.

'Whatever..' she rolled her eyes, then he opened her closet door, and began looking at her clothes.

'Oh..wear these and the whole things off..' he said as he referred to a tight pink tank top and a short pink skirt that had feathers on it.

'Oh God no! Get out of my closet!' she screamed at him.

Then he moved over to her dresser and opened a drawer that had all her thongs and sexy stuff in it. 'Lookie lookie what I've just found. Spikeys just hit the jackpot.' he grinned evily as he pulled out some of her thongs. 'Sexy..oh Bufy you're killin me with these things..'

'Spike get out of here..and wait outside!' she yelled at him once more.

Finally he backed off, and left her alone.

She changed into a very short but tight skirt, and a tight top. Then snuck out her window.

'So where to pet?' he asked.

'How about the Bronze? or even better..' he smirked then said..' my place?'

'Lets just go wherever..' she smiled as they walked off together.

A few hours later...midnight..

Joyce knocked on her oldest daughters bedroom door. 'Buffy! Open this door!' she yelled. 'Buffy Anne Summers if you dont open this door you're going to be grounded an entire year!' She then took out something, and opened the lock with her key. She looked around. It was dark in Buffys room. No light what so ever and or no Buffy.. She crossed her arms then sighed. 'That girl is going to be in so much trouble when she gets back home.' She then sat down on Buffys bed and awaited her daughters arrival back home.

Buffy was going to get it and she meant good.

(To Be Continued..)

-I know..such a sad place to leave off. But hey just review, and I'll post another chapter sooner. I'd like to see more reviews! Please Review! thank you! remember more review=more chaps!)-


End file.
